


Brumal (rewrite of ner kar'ta)

by rogueonestan



Series: convivencia / retired!din [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enjoy!, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i also added more to this bc i was using a prompt from tumblr, is it hurt if youre sick?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: when you're not feeling well one day, din checks up on you.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian & You
Series: convivencia / retired!din [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Brumal (rewrite of ner kar'ta)

**Author's Note:**

> this basically a rewrite of a piece i published months ago. it was pointed out to me that i accidentally let feminine pronouns in the original, so i took it down and i made sure that this is completely gender neutral so i don't make that mistake again.

Tossing onto your back for the umpteenth time, you groan in agony as another wave hits your stomach. You’ve been struggling with intense abdominal pain all day. You took your pain meds, been resting all day, and nothing’s been working. The pain is so intense that you can barely stand, let alone walk around; you just have to deal with the pain and wait for it to subdue.  
Clutching at your stomach, you take in a deep breath and moan in agony as another wave of pain hits your system. As the wave of pain begins to diminish, you look to your right and notice that the sun is beginning to set outside as a beautiful sunset filled with oranges and pinks loom the sky. The sight before you nearly takes your breath away.

You can hear the continuation of the whistling of the wind from outside, shaking the windows in the room slightly in the process. The air around you suddenly drops in temperature and a shiver goes down your spine, leaving goosebumps all over your skin. Pulling the blanket tighter around your figure, your entire body begins to shiver lightly like the winds outside. 

After all of the harsh winter nights you’ve spent on the Crest, the cool air hitting your face is a welcomed sensation. Before settling down with your two boys, you got used to the harsh winter conditions you used to experience on a daily basis while traveling around the galaxy during this time of the year. Much like the state of the galaxy, the harsh winters would be unforgiving in the ship. The temperature would be nearly freezing, sleeping would be almost impossible as you struggle to fight the cold. The only way you were able to survive the harsh winter winds that were trying to fight their way inside would be the solace of the blankets you purchased from several marketplaces from different planets.

Though the current winds from outside aren’t  
as loud as the winds you used to hear say night on the Crest, it’s still enough for some of the cool breeze to worm its way inside. You can feel the wind beginning to take its effect by the cool air nipping at the tip of your nose. With the tight grip you already have on the blanket, you pull the cover even tighter around you, if it were even possible, as you pull the sheets over your nose; a small attempt to fight the cold that surrounds you. 

Taking in a deep breath, you close your eyes and wait for the upcoming wave of pain to pass over, “how are you feeling?” You hear a deep, raspy voice ask you. Opening your eyes, you see your lover, your riduur, leaning against the door frame with your adopted son in his arms, who is bundled in his favorite blue blanket. You groan in response.  
With a deep sigh, a habit of his that he hasn’t dropped since you two decided to leave the bounty hunting life behind and settle down in your own cottage, he walks over to your side of the bed and crouches down to your eye level, placing your child in the crook of your arm. Nuzzling his head, you hear a soft coo leave your son’s lips as he rests comfortably in your arms. You bring your free hand up to his forehead and softly scratch at it. The soothing sensation lures him to a deeper relaxed state as soft snores now leave his lips.  
After giving your son a few more scratches and a peck on the forehead, you bring your attention back to your riduur and you can see the concern in his eyes. It breaks his heart knowing that there’s nothing he can do to ease your pain.  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
Shaking your head against your pillows, you smile faintly at his consideration. Slowly bringing his hand to your cheek, the heat radiating from his fingertips are a strong contrast to the coldness of your face. The roughness of the pad of his thumb coaxes you to a relaxed state, as relaxed as you can be with your stomach pains coming and going every few minutes. The gentle strokes on your cheek continue to relax you as you shut your eyes in ease.  
Your riduur continues to do this, kneeled by your side. With the only sounds being heard in the room are the soft snores coming from the baby in your arms and the whistling of the wind, which brings another set of shivers roaming your body. Din sees how your body physically shakes at the sudden coldness of the room. Teeth chattering, you lean further into your lover’s touch.  
Looking at his clan of three, Din softly uncups his hand from your cheek, stroking at his son’s ears shortly after, which only lures the little one into a  
deeper sleep.  
Silence continues to linger in the air; the continuing sound of the cool breeze from the outdoors can still be heard. The now familiar sound of the wind lures your body into comfort. If it weren’t for your stomach pains returning every ten minutes, you’re sure you would’ve fallen asleep peacefully by now.  
Before either of you are able to break the silence, another set of painful stomach aches enter your system. You immediately shut your eyes, clenching your jaw, and moan in pain. The pain this time is the most painful you’ve felt all day; you’re not sure for how much longer you’ll be able to handle the pain. You’ve done everything that you can think of to ease the pain away and nothing has helped.  
Breathing deeply, you reopen your eyes to look at your riduur, only to find him looking back at you only with concern. Tilting his head to the side, he finally breaks the silence, “when did you take your meds last?”  
You shrug your shoulders at him, it couldn’t have been that long before he made his presence known, “a hour, maybe two.”  
“No,” He responds as he shakes his head at you, the set of curls bouncing around on his forehead, “the kid and I came up here a hour ago to check up on you and you were asleep.”  
“Oh.” You lean further against your pillows as your shoulders lower along with them, “I’m not sure then.”  
“Well, I think,” Din begins as he leans towards your nightstand and picks up the bottle of medication, “that it’s time for some more.” He says as he offers you another dose, also offering you the glass of water that was also on your nightstand.  
The thought of taking some more pills makes you feel sick to your stomach. You know that if you don’t take some more, you’ll be in more pain than you already are, but you also feel like they haven’t helped whatsoever. You look at your partner, silently asking him if he’s serious. The only response you get from Din is his famous sighs, his head tilting at you for the second time.  
“It’ll help with the pain.” He says as he tries to convince you, only for you to continue staring at him, “Please? For me?”  
With the way he’s looking at you, it’s hard for you to say no to him for a second time, “you know I can’t say no to you.” You reply as you finally cave in as you take another dosage of your medication.  
After gulping them down, you sigh heavily as you sink into your pillows. You’re hoping this time around, the pain will actually reduce instead of becoming overwhelming. Rather than focusing on how much pain you’re in, instead you focus on your breathing with your eyes closed; a method that’s been making today somewhat tolerable.  
You’re brought out of your thoughts by a hand softly scratching at your scalp, the sensation immediately bringing a sense of comfort over your system. Din’s comfort immediately is incredibly more helpful than any medication; your riduur’s touch is almost like a sedative itself.  
When you finally bring yourself to reopen your eyes, you see his concern for you. His brown eyes almost pleading for how he can help you, “are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” He asks a second time.  
You’re able to decline him once again, telling him that all you need is for him to be by your side, but a wave of nausea hits you. Combined with your stomach aches, you’re not sure how much longer you can muscle through this nonstop cycle. Before you’re able to open your mouth to decline him, a loud grumble fills the room. Immediately breaking eye contact, you look down at your stomach.  
Well, maybe that’s why you’re nauseous and light headed all the sudden.  
“Can I have some soup?” You ask him, giving him the same big eyed look your son gives his father whenever he wants something.  
“Of course you can, cyar’ika,” Din replies with the soft tone he’s been using with you ever since you began feeling under the weather. Giving your scalp a few final scratches, Din gets up from his crouched position on the floor, only to lean back down to press his forehead against yours, followed shortly with a peck where you felt the warmth of his body against yours. The smile on your face replicates the same one that’s on Din’s.  
Before he’s able to leave you, you interlace your fingers with his, squeezing his hand gently, “thank you, Din,” you begin as he only tilts his head at you in response, “for everything.”  
“You would do the same.” He says as it’s the most obvious thing in the entire galaxy.  
When you don’t say anything in response, only nodding, Din gives your interlaced fingers one last squeeze before slowly releasing the grip he has on your hand.  
You call out for Din one last time when he’s at the door, “I love you.”  
“Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum.”  
With that, Din leaves you alone with the sleeping baby in your arms. Your smile only grows larger as his words repeat in your head. Even though the two of his have said those three words to each other countless times, even more so when you decided to settle down, it still makes your heart skip a beat to hear Din vocalize his true feelings for you when he kept them hidden from you for so long, out of fear that he might lose his second family. 

At some point, you mimic your son and fall asleep along with him. You’re not sure how long you were out, but you’re softly woken up by the sensation of something being placed on you. Blinking a few times, your eyes adjust to the semi-dark lighting of the room due to the fact that the sun is no longer in the sky, but is replaced with the moon peeking through the dark clouds. You take in your surroundings and find another blanket, your favorite one that you would always use during your days on the Crest, now covering you. You look at your nightstand and see the steam coming from your bowl of soup.  
You suddenly feel a weight being added next to you. You immediately look to your right and find your riduur next to you, placing a bowl of soup on his nightstand. You’re about to make your way into his arms when you suddenly feel the  
long fingernails making their way up your body, almost like a sloth crawling up a tree. Looking down at your arms, you see your son has finally woken up from his slumber.  
Softly chuckling to yourself, you bring a free hand to gently stroke his cheek, which only brings a set of giggles to leave his lips, only to encourage your own set of laughs to escape your lips as well. You can’t see it, but Din’s features are filled purely of the adoration he has for his aliit. You’re about to give your son a soft kiss on his forehead but you’re stripped of the opportunity as he eagerly worms his way out of your arms when he sees his buir, but is unable to because of the tight grip you have on him.  
The little one begins to let out a series of cries, pleading to have his father’s attention, “alright, alright.” You begin as you hold him with both of your hands, “Someone’s getting a bit antsy.” You say with a little bit of teasing in your voice. Your riduur only chuckles in response as he takes your son in his arms.  
You can feel the upcoming set of pains approaching, so you decide to finally indulge yourself with the bowl of soup that’s waiting by your side. By the time you’re beginning to eat the first thing you’ve had in hours, you hear a set of giggles coming from Din’s side of the bed. You enjoy the company of them two being happy by just being around each other as you enjoy the meal your lover has prepared just for you. The smile never leaves your face as you finish the comforting meal Din made for you.  
Once you finish eating, you look over at your lover once again, who now has your adopted son in the crook of his right arm. Din looks over at you instantly and immediately wraps his right arm and pulls you towards him, “how are we feeling now?”  
“Better. Much better.” Nuzzling your face into his neck, you smile in content as you feel your riduur give the top of your head a few kisses. The smile on your face only grows larger by Din giving you the affection that you so dearly need during this difficult time for you. Pulling the added blanket tighter around you, you lean further into your lover’s arms.  
Wrapping your arms around his torso, you feel content. You know that even when you have bad days like today, when you feel like absolute hell, you’ll always have your Mandalorian, your aliit to take care of you. And you know you would do the same for them without hesitation.


End file.
